Until the Sun Doesn't Shine
by LivForever
Summary: Sequeal to Until the Waves Stop Crashing! Hannah and Heather are growing up too fast for Olivia's liking. She wants to savor every moment of their young lives and with David by her side, it's that much easier… Or until Olivia finds out something she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Squeal to Until the Waves Stop Crashing! Hannah and Heather are growing up too fast for Olivia's liking. She wants to savor every moment of their young lives and with David by her side, it's that much easier… Or until Olivia finds out something she never thought possible.**

Hannah and Heather's 4th birthday was coming up and Olivia wanted to have a huge party. She never had a birthday party when she was younger and it as always something she wanted. She had talked to David about the themes but, they still hadn't decided.

"What about a carnival theme?" David asked. He had looked up on the computer some ideas but Olivia didn't like any of them.

"Every kid has a carnival birthday," Olivia said from the couch.

David just shook his head playfully and continued scrolling through the website. "What about we just get some bouncy houses and let them have fun?"

"What about a Nemo themed party?" Olivia asked, "That's both of their favorite shows and we could have fun with it."

David closed out of the site he was on because he knew that Olivia was already set on the Finding Nemo idea, "Sounds good to me. Just don't ask me to dress up in a fish costume."

Olivia laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Hey! That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not a nice person," Olivia teased.

"You aren't?" He asked playfully. He walked over to the couch where Olivia was sitting and sat down pulling her into his lap.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to give you a lesson."

Olivia smiled as their lips met and they exchanged a very passionate kiss. "We have to pick the kids up from daycare."

David sighed and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch as Olivia rolled off if him, "Dang."

David and Olivia had decided to roll Hannah and Heather in daycare so they could have friends and learn to be social. They only went two days a week and sometimes that seemed like too much for Olivia. She liked having them at home and if she could she would never let them leave the house. She remembered taking them there the first day.

_"Okay girls," Olivia said bending down to their level, "Mommy and Daddy have to leave now but, you girls are going to stay here and play and we will be back to get you later."_

_ "Okay Mama," Heather said wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck for a hug._

_ "Bye Mama," Hannah said._

_ Olivia waved bye to them as they took off running for all of the toys. Olivia stood up and watched them through the window as David tried to pry her away._

_ "They didn't even tell me they loved me!" Olivia cried._

_ David wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting things into her ear, "They love you Liv. We have to go, they are fine."_

_ Olivia sighed and wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes away. She walked away from the window and outside of the daycare not letting go of David's embrace._

She had a hard time letting them go at all the first few days but, after awhile she realized they had fun there and she felt a little better about taking them.

"Mommy look!" Hannah said rushing into Olivia's arms, "I painted you a picture!"

"It's beautiful!" Olivia gleamed.

"I made you one too!" Heather said following her sister's motion.

"I love them," Olivia smiled. She gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks and held their hands as they walked to the car where David was waiting.

"Daddy!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey my angels," David smiled, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"We made Mommy pictures," Heather replied.

"And we read _Cinderella _at story time!" Hannah added.

Olivia had buckled them into their booster seats and climbed in the front seat herself when David brought the car to life, "That's great!"

Car rides with the girls where never easy. They both got bored very easily and always had to have something to occupy them. David had recently bought a soundtrack to one of their many favorite movies and popped it into the car radio. This made them sing along but, at least they were being still and not pulling each other's hair or kicking the back of the seats.

When they pulled up in front of their house David and Olivia each helped a kid out of their seat and into the house. They had gotten used to working together since they had two kids because raising twins wasn't easy. When the kids were younger they once forgot who was who.

"Go wash your hands and I will have your snack ready," Olivia stated.

Both girls took off running to the bathroom to see who could get their first.

"Aren't they rotten?" David asked laughing as he took two small cups from the cabinet.

"Yes," Olivia answered cutting up some apples, "They got that from you."

David sat the jug of apple juice down on the counter and turned to face Olivia, "In your dreams."

"They are my dreams," Olivia smiled. They were able to get one quick kiss in before the girls walked in interrupting them.

"Oooo," Hannah mocked, "Mommy, boys have cooties!"

Heather laughed at her sister's joke as she climbed into her special seat at the kitchen table. It was her special seat because her Princess placemat was placed in front of it.

"That's right," Olivia laughed, "So don't ever kiss a boy." She finished cutting up the apples and scooping a little bit of peanut butter onto each plate placing them in front of the girls. David had sat their cups of apple juice in front of them an told them not to spill it.

"So girls," Olivia said cleaning up after their messes, "Your birthday is coming up."

"Are we going to have cake?" Heather questioned.

Olivia nodded her head, "Of course we will have cake. What do you guys think about having a Nemo party?"

Both girls' eyes grew wide as they imagined having a Nemo birthday. "Yes!" Heather screamed, "I love Nemo!"

"I thought you would like that," Olivia smiled, "Now go play in the toy room until dinner time."

The girls did as told while Olivia and David sat in the living room working on the details of their party.

**Soooo, what do you think? Off to a good start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the waves are flooding the shore...**

It was three days before the girls' party and Olivia and David had some last minute shopping to do while the girls were in daycare.

"So should we get blue plates?" Olivia asked walking through the party supply aisle.

"I think that's a good idea," David answered, "And green napkins."

Olivia grabbed the plastic blue plates off the shelf and added them to her cart along with the green napkins and plastic cups that had Nemo on them.

"We already bought silverware so now we need the juice, hot dogs, and cake," Olivia said reading off her list.

David pushed the cart around the store following Olivia's lead as they finished buying the food and made their way to the bakery to order the cake.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" The woman behind the counter looked like she was in her mid-forties with a few noticeable grey hairs in her head of short curly brown hair.

"Our twin girls are turning four in three days and we are having a Nemo themed birthday party," Olivia began explaining, "We would like a Nemo cake that says Happy Birthday Hannah and Heather."

"Ok," the worker said, "Well, here is a picture of a Nemo cake we have done before. Do you like it?"

Olivia took a good look at the picture she was being showed and decided she loved it, "Yes," she smiled, "Is there any way it can be ready by Saturday at 2?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you so much," Olivia said before paying the lady.

"They are going to love their cake," David said climbing into the car.

"I hope so," Olivia said clicking her seatbelt in place.

"Everything okay?" David noticed that Olivia didn't seem to happy about shopping for all the decorations and usually she was all about shopping and throwing parties.

"Yeah," she said weakly, "They are just growing up so fast, you know?"

"I know," David frowned, "Before we know it they will be graduating college.'

"I want to keep them this little forever."

David leaned over the console and gave a loving kiss on Olivia's cheek before they headed home to put away the groceries and party supplies. They didn't have to worry about picking the girls up from daycare because Aunt Alex was picking them up today.

When everything had been put away, out of sight of the girls, Olivia got side tracked looking through their baby book.

"Honey look," Olivia cried, "They were so tiny!"

"I remember that day," David said sitting next to Olivia on the couch.

"Me too."

_"I'm scared!" Olivia was panicking about having to have a C-section to deliver her two baby girls. _

_ "Olivia, it's going to be fine. We do this procedure everyday," Dr. Johnson reassured her._

_ Olivia sighed and squeezes David's hand a little tighter, "Okay."  
Dr. Johnson nodded his head to his team of nurses and they began wheeling Olivia down to the delivery room with David following right behind. David had stayed up by Olivia's head and held her hand the whole time, "When this is over we are going to have two beautiful baby girls."_

_ Olivia smiled and at that moment she heard a baby cry. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer and when they showed her the first baby she got choked up, "She's beautiful."_

_ "Here's the second one," Dr. Johnson said, "Congratulations."_

_ "They are both so beautiful."_

_ "Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Johnson asked David._

_ He shook his head yes. "Place the scissors right here and cut." David did as he was instructed and the nurses took them away to get them cleaned and weighed._

_ When the delivery was over and Olivia was back in her room, the babies had been brought to her. She held one in each arm, "I can't believe they are finally here."_

_ "They look just like you," David said. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. When he looked at them, he realized that he couldn't have asked for a better family._

Olivia's head was rested on David's shoulder as they continued to flip through the baby book looking at pictures and reminiscing about past times when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Alex!"

"I'm coming!" Olivia shut the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch before rushing to the door to unlock it.

"Mommy!" Both Hannah and Heather ran into their mother's arms.

"How was your day at school?"

"It was good! We had teddy grahams at snack time," Hannah said.

"I got to be line leader," Heather followed.

"That's great," Olivia smiled, "Go wash your hands and I'll get your snacks ready."

"Hey Liv," Alex smiled shutting the door behind her. "Hey David."

"Hey Alex," he waved from his spot on the couch.

"Did you get your shopping done?" Alex asked watching Olivia grab a box of Cheez-Its from the cabinet and two small containers of apple sauce.

"We did," she answered pouring the crackers onto a plate. "They are going to love their cake!"

"The party is this Saturday at 2, right?"

"Right," Olivia answered. She carried the two plates to the kitchen table where the girls were waiting patiently in their special seats.

"I'll try to get off," Alex frowned walking into the living room and sitting down in a chair across from the couch.

"I don't see how you still work for that place," Olivia sighed snuggling back up next to David, "I don't think I would have survived another year."  
"I didn't have to see all of the terrible things you did," Alex reminded, "I'm just the ADA."  
Olivia nodded her head trying to shake the memories of all the people she had saw traumatized. The truth was, they were never going to go away. Every time she closed her eyes and she saw a helpless child and she tried so desperately to make it go away. The only thing that worked was thinking about Hannah and Heather and how healthy they were.

"Liv?" Alex asked trying to get her attention.

"Liv?" David asked when she didn't answer, "You alright?"

"Sorry," she said shaking her head, "I was just thinking."

Alex had a clue that Olivia was thinking about her job. For as long as she had known her Olivia had dedicated her whole life to busting perps and nothing else. Now she was happy with a husband and two kids and Alex felt like she had no right bringing the job up.

"I'm sorry," Alex said standing, "I'm going to go. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye Lex," Olivia said waving.

"Olivia, you know that if something's bothering you, you can talk to me."

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she got up and cleaned the table from Hannah and Heather's snack.

"Mommy," Hannah said tugging on Olivia's pant leg, "I don't feel so good."

Olivia stopped wiping the table and bent down so she was eye level with Hannah, "How don't you feel well sweetie?"

"My tummy hur-" before Hannah could finish her sentence she had lost her snack and breakfast all over the floor.

"Oh sweetie," Olivia picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where she started running warm water in the tub.

"She alright?" David asked stepping into the bathroom.

"She's not going to be able to go to daycare tomorrow," Olivia sighed, "I'll call her doctor and schedule an appointment."

"I'll do it," David offered, "I'll clean up the mess and call her doctor. You just be with her."

Olivia nodded her head and cleaned Hannah up before carrying her into her room and sitting her on her bed. "Which jammies do you want to wear?"

"Princess ones," Hannah replied in a tired voice.

Olivia grabbed the pink princess pajamas from the bottom drawer of the dresser and got Hannah dressed, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Hannah shook her head no, "I want to sleep."

"Okay baby," Olivia said rubbing Hannah's back. She hated whenever one of them sick. If she could take their place she would do it in a heartbeat, "You lay down and try and rest. If you need anything you holler for me or Daddy okay?"

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked out cracking the door just a little bit behind her.

"Is Sissy sick?" Heather asked from her spot in front of the TV.

"Yeah honey," Olivia said, "She isn't feeling too well."

"Does that mean we won't get a party?"

"No." Olivia couldn't help but smile at Heather's young innocence, "You will still have a party."

"Good." Heather went back to watching Nemo for the millionth time while David finished cleaning up the mess Hannah had made and Olivia sat sprawled out on the couch.

"She has an appointment with Dr. Hedge tomorrow at 10:30," David said peering into the living room.

Olivia brought her hands to her face and just sat there like that for a few seconds. Whenever she was stressed she always did that so David knew not to say anything else. He just sat down at the end of her feet and placed a hand on her leg to show her that he was always there for her.

**Like? Hate? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night and Olivia could feel a cold hand touching her on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Hannah standing next to her.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"My tummy hurts again," she said in a tired voice.

Olivia sighed and threw the covers off of her careful not to wake up David. She led Hannah back to her bedroom where she gave her a bowl in case she needed to get sick.

"Here let's take some medicine." Olivia gave her a teaspoon of Children's Tylenol hoping to ease the sickness until the doctor's appointment.

"No! That's yucky!"

Olivia looked over at Heather's bed to make sure she was still sleeping soundly which she was. She turned her attention back to the complaining Hannah and encouraged her on taking the medicine. "If you take it your tummy will feel better."

Hannah contemplated it for a minute but then decided she wanted her tummy to stop hurting so she took it followed by a drink of water. "That was a big girl."

"Mommy," Hannah said from underneath her pink covers, "Will you sing me a song?"

Olivia knew she was going to be tired the next morning but she didn't care. She cared more about helping her sick child feel better, "Sure." Olivia climbed into the tiny bed and let Hannah rest her head on her shoulder. She started singing a lullaby that she had been singing the girls ever since they were little.

_Close your eyes. Sleep goodnight. Wipe away all your worries. No more tears. No more fears. Just close your eyes and sleep tight._

Olivia repeated the song once more and saw that Hannah was already fast asleep. She knew that if she tried to move Hannah would wake up again so she got situated the best she could and closed her eyes.

"Liv, Sweetie, you got to get up." It was 8 o'clock in the morning and it was time to take Heather to daycare.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled seeing David standing over her, "Heather is ready and waiting in the kitchen."

Olivia wiped the sleepy from her eyes and got up from the toddler bed she had slept in, "Thanks."

David gave her a good morning kiss before she headed out the door with Heather. "Did Daddy cook you and your sister breakfast?"

"Yeah! He cooked us pancakes that were shaped like clouds," Heather answered from the backseat.

"Clouds?"

"He couldn't make animals like you do," Heather said.

Olivia smiled. She remembered the first time she tried to make a pancake shaped like an animal. It was suppose to be an elephant but instead it came out looking like a boot.

"Well Mommy will just have to make the pancakes from now on."

Heather giggled from the backseat telling Olivia about the dream she had the night before. It was about unicorns being able to fly and her and her sister flying on them. Olivia found the imagination of her mind to be quite exquisite.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the daycare Olivia unbuckled Heather from her car seat and carried her on her hip inside. She had explained to the teacher that Hannah wouldn't be there today and the teacher understood saying there was a bug going around.

"Alright Heather," Olivia said squatting, "Mommy's leaving now. Can I have a hug and a kiss?"

Heather stopped playing blocks with her friends to give Olivia a hug and kiss before she had to leave. "Thank you. I love you. Now go have fun."

She stood back up and walked out of the daycare went something caught her eye. Her car had been messed with. She knew she didn't leave the sun visor down and now it was. She took strong caution when approaching the car but nobody was inside and the doors were still locked. She unlocked them and climbed in finding a piece of paper taped to the visor. 'I'm back.'

Olivia's brown eyes grew wide and her heart began beating faster as she tried to think of who would leave the note. She looked around the parking lot for anything suspicious but it was empty. The only other cars there were the teachers and one of Heather's friends that she knew well. She swallowed a lump in her throat and drove away wanting to get out of the lot as fast as possible.

When she got home she didn't waste any time heading inside and locking the door behind her. David was sitting on the living room couch when she had came in with Hannah cuddled beside him watching Nemo.

"Everything alright?"

She shook her head no and walked into her bedroom hoping David got the clue to follow her. He came into the room and sat down next to her at the end of their bed wrapping an arm around her waist, "What's wrong?"

"I dropped Heather of at daycare and everything was fine until I walked back out to the car. The visor was down and I didn't have down when I went inside. I got in the car and this paper was there." She spoke softly with a hint of fear in her voice and then handed David the paper.

"Liv, there's nothing to worry about. It was probably some person playing a sick joke," he reassured her.

"I was a cop," she stated, "Someone could be following me."

When Olivia mentioned cop David turned serious, "Do you think so?"

She nodded her head and leaned into him hoping his masculinity would take away her worries. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head before Hannah came trudging in.

"Somebody's at the door," Hannah said.

Olivia looked up to David with worry in her eyes, "I'll get it," he said.

Olivia picked Hannah up and carried her into the living room making sure she stayed behind David. They weren't expecting any visitors that day and usually people called before they stopped by. Ever since Olivia had quit working at SVU and had children, she remained cautious of all things. She retired from her dangerous job for a reason.

Before opening the door David looked through the peephole but he couldn't see a thing.

**Uh-oh. Cliffhanger.. Who could it be? Keep in mind, this is a sequeal. **


	4. Chapter 4

David didn't actually think someone was out to get Olivia or anybody else in his family for that matter. He just thought that she was being paranoid. He unlocked the two locks on the door and opened it to see a smiling Elliot and Kathy.

Olivia sighed in relief, "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood and we wanted to discuss our gifts to the girls for their birthday," Kathy said, "I hope you weren't busy."

"Not at all," Olivia smiled, "Come in."

They all walked over to the couch and sat down except for Hannah who was told to go to her room. Kathy and Elliot sat on the couch opposite David and Olivia and both couples were holding hands.

"We saw these really nice bikes at the store yesterday," Elliot said, "We would love to get them for the girls but, we didn't know if you guys were planning on that or what."

Olivia and David had talked about getting the girls bikes for their birthday but they honestly didn't have the money for it this month. "That would be so great of you guys."

Kathy smiled and reached in her pocket to pull out a picture of the bikes, "Here's what they look like."

The bikes were both a bubblegum pink with white wheels and darker pink tassels hanging from the handlebars. They were just the right size for Heather and Hannah.

"They are going to love this," David said.

"I hope so," Kathy smiled, "Well we have to get going. Eli has a soccer game today."

"Tell him good luck for me," Olivia said standing to give Kathy a hug.

"You guys should come to one of his games sometime. There's a park near by and I'm sure Hannah and Heather would love it."

"That's a great idea," Olivia said.

After giving both of the Stabler's a hug Olivia showed them out the door and waved goodbye. Her and Elliot had became close again in the past two years and Kathy and Olivia had also become close. Once they sat down and actually talked to each other they actually had a lot in common.

"See?" David said once they were gone, "Nothing to worry about."

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to tell Hannah she was allowed to come out of her room. "Wait a minute!" David hollered after her.

She turned around and looked David square in the eye, "She can stay in there a little longer, can't she?" His hands were placed on her back and he guided them up and down slowly giving her chills. She nodded her head yes and they walked back into the living room where David gently pushed her on the couch. He started off kissing her on the neck making her fall more and more under his spell. He guided his mouth up to her lips and their tongues intertwined. He started slowly moving his hands up under her shirt but, once again they were interrupted by a little tike walking in on them.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

David instantly jumped off of Olivia and Olivia just layed there blushing. Her face had turned bright red and she felt so embarrassed.

"You're Mommy had an itch," David smiled, "I was just scratching it."

Hannah seemed convinced that that was really what he was doing so she didn't question it anymore. "Is it time to go to the doctor yet?"

"Yes honey," Olivia said sitting up, "Are you all ready?"

"Will you braid my hair first Mommy?"

"Mhm." Olivia walked into the bathroom to grab an orange pony tail and a comb to brush her hair with and then she walked back to the couch where Hannah was waiting. "Do you want a French braid or piggy tail braids?"

"French braid."

Olivia started French braiding her hair carefully. It was something she decided she needed to learn how to do after she found out she was pregnant. Alex had been kind enough to let her practice on her hair and after multiple times of trying, she finally got it down.

"All done," Olivia said patting Hannah on the back, "Go give Daddy bye-bye kisses and tell him you will see him later."

Hannah went searching for her Daddy around the house and found him in the exercise room downstairs, "Daddy! Come give me kisses!" She knew she wasn't allowed down there because the equipment was dangerous and she could get hurt so she just hollered from the top of the stairs.

When David reached the top he scooped Hannah up in his arms and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "See you later. Love you."

"Lub you too Daddy."

The girls were pretty good at saying their letters clearly but one letter they still had trouble with was 'v.' They pronounced love as lub and whenever they tried to say David or Olivia it was always Dabid and Olibia. Olivia found it cute whenever they said things like that but David thought it was just normal for all kids to say things the same way.

Hannah had made the trail back to the living room where Olivia was waiting with a bag she used as a diaper bag and her keys ready to go. At first, she had insisted on carrying a bag around everywhere she went. She thought she could get away with shoving everything in a purse. She soon realized that it wasn't going to happen so she set out to find a trendy bag that could pass for one. She picked out a brown one that had small pink polka dots and had two straps that made it easy to carry. She was able to fit all of the necessities in it that a child could need. She had an extra pair of clothes for each kid, fruit snacks in case that got hungry, two pairs of extra socks and baby wipes for sticky messes among other things.

"Can I carry the bag Mommy?"

"It's heavy," Olivia warned placing the straps onto Hannah's arms. The bag almost weighed just as much as she did so she handed it back to Olivia. Olivia placed the bag in the passenger seat of the car and placed Hannah in the back where she buckled her in.

"Mommy your hair is pretty," Hannah smiled.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled back, "Your hair looks just like mine."

"My hairs pretty too."

"Yes, your hair is pretty too." She shut the back door and made her way around the back of the car to the driver's seat where she climbed in and buckled up before taking off to the doctor's office.

**No harm! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"I have an appointment for Hannah Haden," Olivia said to the receptionist.

The lady messed around on her computer and then said, "Just in time. The doctor is waiting." She led Olivia and Hannah to patient room 3 where Dr. Hedge was waiting.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Hedge asked smiling at Hannah.

"Yesterday after school she complained that her stomach was hurting and then she vomited a few times. She didn't sleep very well and she's just been moping around the house," Olivia answered.

"Alright," Dr. Hedge said, "Let's take a look."

"No!" Hannah cried, "I want my mommy!"

"How about you sit on your mommy's lap and we can do it that way," Dr. Hedge said taking the stethoscope off from around her neck.

Hannah took a few seconds to think about it and then decided it was okay, "Okay."

Dr. Hedge placed the stethoscope onto Hannah's chest and told her to take a deep breath which she did three times. "Good job Hannah. Now I have to check your ears."

Hannah stayed sitting very still in Olivia's lap until the doctor was done with the check up. "It seems to me she just has the flu. I'll prescribe some Antibiotics for her and she should be feeling better in about three days."

"Thank you," Olivia said grabbing the small rectangular piece of paper that had the prescription written on it.

"Bye Hannah," Dr. Hedge waved as they walked out of the room. Hannah was too busy sucking on the orange sucker that she was rewarded for being a good girl to return the gesture.

"Please don't get that all over the car," Olivia warned her before buckling her in.

"Okay Mommy," she said in that innocent three year old voice.

When Olivia climbed into the driver's seat she hadn't been thinking about the day before until she saw something in the passenger's seat. It was a fairly large shard of glass with a note attached. "You're part of the family now," she read aloud.

"What Mommy?" Hannah questioned from the backseat.

"Nothing baby," Olivia answered sitting the glass into her bag. Now she was convinced that someone was after her and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"David, I'm really scared," Olivia admitted when they were alone in bed that night.

David scooted closer to her so they were cuddled together and wrapped his arm around her body grabbing her hand and holding it tight, "I know that wasn't easy to say for you," he said, "But listen to me, I am not going to let anything happen to this family. If anyone is going to try and hurt any of you, they are going to have to go through me first."

Olivia offered him a half smile and planted a gentle kiss on his sweet lips. They laid in silence for a few minutes just listening to the sound of each other breathing when David noticed Olivia had something on her mind. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She sighed realizing she had been caught, "It's just… I thought that when I quit the job the danger would be over and it's not." David could hear in her voice that she was getting choked up so he pulled her even closer to him. Her head was resting just under his chin and she liked the closeness, "I feel like it's all my fault."

"Liv listen to me," he said in a gentle tone, "This isn't in anyway your fault. I promise you that. Stop worrying about it. The kids are safe in their beds and we are safe in ours. Tomorrow you can call your friends and tell them what's going on but, I promise, tonight, we are safe."

Olivia wanted to believe him so bad but, she had a gut feeling that something was right. She climbed out of bed and went to double check that the front door was locked and all the windows were shut. When she was sure they were, she climbed back into bed and was able to drift to sleep.

It was fifteen minutes until one in the morning and Olivia was woken by a sound she thought she heard. She jolted upright and looked down the hall to make sure nobody was there. "David," she whispered shaking him gently on his side.

"What?" he groaned.

"I heard something," she said in a shaky voice.

"Babe," he said pulling her to lay back down, "You are just paranoid. Go back to sleep."

Then they heard the sound again and it was the sound of shattering glass. "David! Am I just paranoid about that?"

David quickly threw the covers off of him and ran down the stairs grabbing a baseball bat on his way. Olivia ran into the kids room trying to comfort them because they had been waken by the noise too.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Heather cried.

"Don't be scared sweetie," Olivia said, "Come here." Heather walked over and sat down on Olivia's lap followed by Hannah, "It's okay. It was probably just the wind blowing from the storm."

"I'm scared of storms," Hannah whispered into Olivia's chest.

"I know, I know. Just try to close your eyes and go back to sleep." Olivia sat in the floor with both girls asleep in her lap wondering what was taking David so long. She soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs and started to get a bit nervous as to who would walk in the door.

"Liv," David said with a serious look on his face, "We need to get to the basement. There's a tornado headed our way."

"What's a tornado?" Heather asked opening her eyes.

"I'll explain it to you downstairs," Olivia said trying to keep calm. David picked Heather up and rushed her downstairs followed by Olivia was carrying Hannah. Olivia had only experienced a tornado once before and it was when she was five years old. Her mother was passed out on the couch and didn't even know that there's was a tornado. Olivia had cried the whole time as she watched out of the window.

When they were downstairs Olivia had seen that there was a mattress and plenty of blankets thrown in the corner. There was also some bottles of water and a box of crackers. Now she knew why it took him so long. "You thought of everything."

"Growing up in Oklahoma will do that to you," he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia laid Hannah down on the mattress and Heather crawled in next to her under the covers. They were back to sleep in no time. David and Olivia were sitting next to the mattress with their backs to the wall holding each other's hands. "You alright?"

"This is going to sound childish," Olivia sighed, "But I'm scared of tornadoes."

"Why?"

"When I was five, there was a tornado headed right for Manhattan," she began explaining, "My mom being the alcoholic that she was, was passed out on the couch and I stayed in the corner watching out of the window as everything was being blown away."

"You have me now," he said trying to console her. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder listening to the screaming winds outside. They could hear the howling and the hail hitting the sides of the house. Then the lights started flickering, "Did you get flashlights?"

"In the bag," he answered already one step ahead of her. He took two flashlights out of the big duffel bag and handed one to Olivia and kept one for himself. The lights flickered a few more times before they shut off completely. The two of them were left sitting in the dark listening to the sounds that the vicious storm was making. "It's getting closer," David said trying not to scare Olivia but being honest at the same time. "Grab a blanket and place it over your head. We need to hover over the kids."

Olivia was trying to hide her fear of the tornado so she grabbed a blue blanket off of the stack and placed it behind her back and over her head. She wrapped her arms around Heather making sure the blanket was around her too. David did the same thing with Hannah.

"Mommy," Heather whispered opening her eyes again, "I'm scared Mommy!"

"Shh," Olivia soothed, "It's okay. It's okay."

That's when it happened. They could hear the tornado ripping the roof off of their fairly new house and tearing it to shreds. Olivia squeezed tighter onto Heather making sure that nothing happened to them. They could hear cracking and things sparking mixed with the sounds of the howling wind and that's the last thing Olivia remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Liv!" David yelled shaking her, "Olivia!"

During the storm, the wind busted through the Haden house and ripped apart almost everything. Broken pictures were shattered all over the floor and wood from the floor had been pulled up. Olivia had been hit on the head by a falling piece of debris and was knocked unconscious for the rest of the storm.

"Olivia, please wake up," David begged, "Please."

Olivia started moving around and fluttering her eyes forcing them open, "What happened?"

David felt like crying from relief, "You got hit on the head. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, I'm okay," she insisted touching her hand to her head, "Where are the girls?"

"I put their shoes on them and told them to play in the backyard. There isn't much damage out there but, the house is pretty much destroyed."

Olivia sighed, "I knew something was wrong."

"Liv," David said pulling her up off the floor, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"It's not your fault either," Olivia stated, "Come on, we need to salvage whatever we have left."

"Please let me take you to the hospital," David begged, "Just to make sure."

"Fine," Olivia sighed.

David loaded the kid up into their car seats in the car which was thankfully still in tact. When they were driving down the road it didn't look like many places had been hit. Just a few on their street. David pulled into the parking lot and unbuckled the kids and that's when it hit Olivia.

"You alright?" David asked getting concerned.

"My head," she complained.

"Come on," he wrapped an arm around her to guide her into the emergency room with Heather and Hannah holding hands on the right side of him, "Let's get you checked out."

The emergency room hadn't been to crowded so once Olivia had walked in they got her a room immediately, "Mrs. Haden, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"My head," she said squinting her eyes, "During the storm something fell and hit me on the head. Knocked me unconscious."

"We are going to do a CAT scan," Dr. Montgomery said, "If you guys want to wait here she will be done in a few minutes," she continued directing toward David.

Olivia was wheeled away in the hospital bed to the scan room where they were about to see the inside of her brain. "Lay still," Dr. Montgomery instructed, "This will only be a minute."

Olivia did as she was told and laid still while the machine did it's work. It only took a few minutes and then she was back out again, "It looks like you have a minor concussion. I'd like to keep you here over night for observation."

"I can't stay," she argued, "I have to kids. They will drive my husband crazy."

"Mrs. Haden, I'm sure that your husband will agree that you stay here over night just to be safe," Dr. Montgomery smiled.

Olivia sighed knowing she was right, "I can't stay. My family has nowhere to go. The house was destroyed."

"Talk about it with your husband," Dr. Montgomery said, "I will check on you later." Dr. Montgomery wheeled Olivia's bed back into the room where David was waiting with Hannah and Heather trying to keep the occupied.

"Is she okay?" David asked the doctor knowing better than to ask Olivia.

"She has a minor concussion and is refusing to stay over night," Dr. Montgomery answered.

David turned his attention toward Olivia, "Liv, please stay."

"What about you?" she asked, "Did you forget that our house is destroyed?"

David sighed, "The kids and I will stay at a hotel. Olivia, please stay."

Olivia gave up on arguing and laid her head back against the pillow, "Fine."

"Give Mommy kisses, girls," David said, "She has to stay here tonight so she can get better."

"Mommy, do you have a booboo?" Hannah asked climbing up onto the hospital bed.

"Yes," she smiled, "On my head."

"I'll make it better like you make my booboos better." Hannah raised her head up to reach the top of Olivia's head and kissed it saying, "All better."

"Thank you," Olivia said giving her a hug, "I feel much better now."

"Can I kiss it too?" Heather asked.

"Of course," Olivia said helping her onto the bed, "I need both of my girls' kisses." Heather kissed the top of Olivia's head in almost the exact same spot as Hannah and then climbed off giving a final goodbye hug.

"I'll come back early tomorrow," David promised. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, "Don't be too mean to the doctors."

"I'll try," Olivia grinned, "I love you."

"Love you too." David grabbed the kids and walked out of the room leaving Olivia by herself to spend what was left of the night in the hospital.

Olivia had managed to get some sleep before she was woken again by a strange noise. She thought at first that it was another nurse coming in to check on her but when she didn't see anybody she started to panic. She searched around the room with her eyes but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was just about to close her eyes again when she saw the piece of paper on the table beside her bed. "No, please," she begged quietly, "Not this again." She reached over the paper hoping it was just that and nothing else, but she was wrong.

"How do you like having your home invaded? Not so fun when the table is reversed is it?" she read.

Someone had been in her room and that she was sure of. Somebody had came so close to her, they could have been watching her. All they left was a note. Olivia began crying silently as she thought about Hannah and Heather. They were suppose to have their birthday party the next day and they didn't even have a house to throw it at. She thought back to their first birthday party and started crying even harder.

_"Smile!" Olivia cheered to her little girls as they sat in their high chairs while she was taking pictures. _

_ "Our babies are one today," David whispered sneaking up behind her._

_ "They're growing up way too fast." She snapped the button on the camera just in time when Heather smashed her face into the cake._

_ "I'm not cleaning that mess up," David teased. Then Hannah decided to shove her face in the cake._

_ "Looks like we both get a mess to clean," Olivia laughed, "A beautiful mess."_

_ David gave Olivia one last kiss before they grabbed the girls and stuck them in the bath tub to clean the purple icing off of them. _

"If only things were that simple…" Olivia whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

David came by the hospital early the next day as he promised to pick up Olivia and she couldn't have been more thrilled to see him.

"Where are the kids?" she asked him.

"Daycare," he answered, "I had to take them in today because we need to talk about what we are going to do about the house."

"We either move again or we fix it," Olivia said not wanting to talk about it, "We can stay at a hotel until then."

"Is something wrong?" he asked seeing that she wasn't her normal smiling self that he had gotten used to.

She sighed after puling her jeans up, "Somebody was here last night," she said with a crack in her voice, "They left this note." She pulled the note off the table and handed it to him. He read it carefully.

"This is getting out of hand," he said angrily, "We should call the cops."

"I'll call Munch," Olivia said, "He'd love to help."

David nodded and grabbed Olivia's hand so they could walk out of the hospital together. "What are we going to do about the girls' birthday? We promised them a Nemo party," Olivia asked sadly.

"We will figure something out, don't worry about it."

"It's tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Right," he sighed, "We will just have to tell them that they have to wait a little longer. We will make it up to them."

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against the window of the car. She hated when she promised her kids something and something else got in the way. It made her feel like a bad mom and that was something she didn't take well at all.

David and Olivia and went back to their house and manage to clean up as best they could. They only thing they had to fix was the ceiling and most of the windows. They figured it would take a month to fix it at the most and they would be back into their house in no time. But was this the best choice?

"This hotel room is small," Olivia complained sitting on the edge of a bed, "The kids aren't going to be able to play."

"It'll be fine," David suggested, "We brought their movies with us so they should be pretty entertained."

"I should call Munch now," Olivia said grabbing her cell phone.

"Manhattan Special Victims Unit," Munch said, "Captain Munch speaking."

"Hey John," Olivia said, "I have a problem."

"Olivia," John said happily, "What is it?"

"I've been getting these notes lately, someone saying that they are basically wanting revenge," Olivia explained, "Do you think you could help me out?"

"Of course," John said, "I need to tell you though that James Haden s out on parole. Do you think it could be him?"

Olivia froze. James Haden out on parole. She remembered the few years back when her and David were just getting close an James came in the picture. He threatened to kill her and her family if he ever got out of prison.

"What?" Olivia asked hoping she heard him wrong.

"He's out on parole," Munch said, "I don't know why."

"He'll kill my family," Olivia said to John. This sparked David's attention and he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Bring in the letters and we can see if there are prints on them," Munch said hearing the fear in her voice.

"Alright," she said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" David asked.

"James…" she whispered, "He's out on parole. He's the one leaving these notes."

"You don't know that for sure," David said.

"He threatened to kill out family," Olivia said through the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks.

"Liv," David said wrapping his arms around her, "I won't let that happen."

She sighed and wiped her tears away, "Sorry. I don't know why I'm such a mess."

"You aren't," he comforted, "It's okay to cry."

Olivia didn't say anything. She just sat there thinking about the events that happened not too long ago.

_"James put down the gun!" Olivia yelled busting into the room._

_"Liv," Elliot whispered._

_All the guys turned around to face Olivia and saw James pointing the gun at her._

_"What do you want James?" Olivia asked._

_"Well look at you," James smirked, "Detective Olivia Benson came to save the day."_

_"What do you want?" she asked again ignoring his snide remark._

_While Olivia was talking to James, Elliot and Fin were quietly sneaking up behind him. They had made a plan of action and the safest one they could think of considering how he had a loaded gun._

_"I want you dead," he said putting his hand on the trigger._

_At that exact moment Elliot dived onto James knocking the gun out of his hand but he was too late._

_"Olivia!" David yelled rushing to her side._

_She had been shot in the side and was gasping for air. There was already a pool of crimson blood soaking the white dress._

"What are you thinking about?" David asked from next to her.

"Nothing," she answered snapping back to reality.

David pulled her closer to him and she rested on his chest. Of course he didn't believe her but, he knew that she would talk to him when she was ready. They stayed cuddled next to each other until it was time to pick Hannah and Heather up from daycare


	8. Chapter 8

"I really appreciate you doing this for us," Olivia said to Kathy as she lit the candles on top of the Nemo cake.

"It isn't a problem," Kathy said smiling, "I knew how much throwing this party meant to you and all of the kids are having a good time."

"Are they all sitting at the table?"

"Sure are," Kathy answered looking out of the kitchen window.

"Okay, let's go." Olivia scooted the cake off of the table and into her hands walking slowly outside so the candles wouldn't blow out.

"Happy Birthday to you," Olivia started singing. "Happy birthday to you," everyone joined in.

"Blow out your candles!" David told them once the song was finished.

Both girls closed their eyes and made a wish at the same time blowing out all the candle.

"Yay!" everybody cheered.

"Happy birthday my babies," Olivia said into each of their ears while she handed them their cake.

"Can we open presents now?" Hannah asked with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Yeah, can we?" Heather asked.

"After cake an ice-cream," Olivia replied firmly.

"Okay," they said in unison.

Olivia handed everybody a piece of cake and then walked over the table where David, Elliot, and Kathy were sitting and sat down herself.

"I think they are really having a good time," Olivia said as she watched them get blue icing all over their faces.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Elliot teased as he took a bite of the cake himself.

"No," Olivia said with the first tear falling down her cheek.

"Aw, babe," David said wrapping his arm around her, "They are only going to get bigger from here."  
"I know!" Olivia cried, "I wish they could stay this way forever."

"I remember when I felt that way," Kathy said laughing, "Then they grew up and moved out and now I get to enjoy the peace and quiet."  
Olivia sighed and wiped her tears away. She felt silly for crying but, she just couldn't help it. Four years ago today she brought those two beautiful baby girls into the world. She couldn't believe it had already been so long.

"Is it present time now, Mommy?" Heather asked approaching the table. She had blue icing smeared all around her mouth.

"Yes," Olivia laughed grabbing a baby wipe from her bag and wiping her mouth off, "It's time to open presents."

"Yay! Sissy, present time!" Heather went to sit back down next to Hannah at the table and the adults gathered around them. All the Stabler children were had their gifts in their hands wanting to give it to them first.

"Pick which present you want to open first," David said to them.

"Lizzie's!" Heather answered pointing to the pink sparkly bag.

Lizzie smiled and stuck he tongue out at Kathleen who had said that they would pick her first. Lizzie handed the bag to Olivia and Olivia placed it on the table in front of them. She grabbed her camera out of her purse and was ready to take pictures.

"Oh wow!" Hannah said pulling out a Barbie doll, "Barbies!"

"Look, I have one too!" Heather said with a big grin on her face.

"Hold it up to the camera," Olivia said.

Both girls complied and held their Barbies in front of them s they could have their picture taken. They kept opening presents until there was only one left.

"Okay girls," Olivia said, "There's one last present and it is from Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kathy."  
"Where is it?" Heather asked looking around the backyard.

"Uncle Elliot went to go get it," Kathy answered, "He should be back any second."

The bikes for the girls had already been bought and stored in the closet just inside the front door. Elliot had managed to pull one of them out before there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he thought, "Everybody is already here." He unlocked the front door and before he had anytime to react the man fired.

"Idiot," James laughed.

The noise from the gun was heard outside and Olivia started to panic. "All of the kids need to go next door and call 911!" Kathleen grabbed Heather and Lizzie grabbed Hannah while Maureen and Dickie took off running through the gate to the next door neighbor's house.

"What was that?" Kathy asked with her eyes growing wide.

"Sounded like a gun," Olivia said not wanting to freak her out, "David take Kathy next door and make sure the kids are okay."  
"No," David said, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Go! Please!"

David sighed and looked at Kathy who had a worried look on her face. "Fine. Be careful!"

Olivia kissed David on the lips before David and Kathy headed to the other side of the yard and through the gate. Olivia swallowed the ball of fear that seemed to be lodged in her throat and walked into the house.

"Elliot," she said quietly, "El?"

She was just about to round the corner into the living room when she saw Elliot lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Damn it!" she said to herself.

"What's the matter Olivia?"

Olivia turned around to see James standing in front of her with a gun. She couldn't believe this was happening again. James was suppose to be locked away for good, but obviously that wasn't true.

"Please," Olivia said, "It's my kid's birthday."

"I don't care," James said pulling the safety off the gun.

"Why are you back?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I came to get revenge," he said, "You don't always get to play the hero. Especially not with my brother. Now, say goodbye."  
Before James could shoot Olivia stuck her foot out and tripped him so he fell to the ground dropping the gun in front of him. Olivia quickly got up and went to reach the gun but James was still closer. He pushed Olivia out of the way and she fell back against the wall hitting her head. James grabbed the gun and stumbled over to Olivia again but she wasn't done fighting. She grabbed the knife that she had used to cut the cake with and stabbed it into his foot making him tumble to the ground, dropping the gun once again.

"You bitch," James said. He stood up and pulled the knife out of his boot dropping it to the floor. He balled his hand in a fist and striked against Olivia's face. She fell to the floor making a thud sound.

"Goodbye Olivia," he said right before he pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**So.. Some of you readers are going to be upset with the ending of this story but, it's just the way it had to end.**

"Daddy," Heather said from the floor of the hospital room, "Why is Mommy still sleeping?"

"Well, sweetie," David said, "She will probably be asleep for awhile."

"How come she has to where that band aid on her head?" Hannah questioned.

"She has a booboo," David continued to explain.

As he sat in the hospital chair next to Olivia's bed and watched his kids play, he couldn't help but pray that Olivia would be okay. He knew how much Hannah and Heather meant to her. Their lives were finally becoming full and he couldn't bare the thought of it ending. He needed her.

"Daddy," Hannah said crawling onto his lap, "Why are you crying?"

David wiped the tear from his eye and squeezed Hannah into a hug, "I'm just worried."

Just then Olivia's heart monitor started beeping and nurses and doctors came rushing into the room.

"Code blue!" one of them yelled.

David swooped both kids into his arms and stood back watching as his wife was dying right before her eyes. James had shot her in the head and Elliot tried to stop him but he was too late. They rushed Olivia to the hospital as fast as they could and she went into emergency surgery.

"Please," David cried to the doctors, "You have to save her. She's my wife. It's our kids birthday."

"We're are working on it sir," one of the nurses said, "Why don't you wait in the waiting room and I will let you know something as soon as we do, okay?"

David nodded and carried the two girls down the hall and into the playroom. Kathy was waiting there along with the other Stabler children.

"How is she?" Kathy asked David.

"She just coded," David said with the tears spilling out of his, "Elliot?"

"The doctor said he'll be fine."

"That's good."

Kathy felt sorry for David. He was a mess and Kathy knew what it was like to have someone you loved slip away from you. He couldn't imagine what David was going through and she felt so sorry for Olivia.

"Family of Olivia Haden?"

"That's me," David said standing up and walking over to the doctor.

"Olivia had a small bleed in her brain but we were able to fix it with a few more stitches. She's lucky, the bullet dodged everything important. The road to recovery will be a long process but, she'll make it."

"Oh my gosh," David said losing it, "She's going to be okay?"

"Yes," the doctor smiled, "She's in the ICU and you can go see if her if you'd like."

David knew he couldn't take the kids into the ICU so he turned to Kathy. "Go," she said, "Tell her we are all praying for her to pull through."

David smiled through his tears, "I will. Thank you."

He followed the nurse into a room where Olivia was lying peacefully in bed. She was breathing with the help of an oxygen mask but the doctor said as soon as she woke up it could be taken off. She looked like she was in pain and David would have gave anything to trade places with her. He pulled a chair close to the bed and grabbed Olivia's warm hand.

"You're gonna be okay Liv," he whispered, "I knew you would be. You're the strongest person I know. I knew I loved you before, I loved you so much. Almost losing you today… I didn't know what I would do without you. I need you Liv. So, you don't get to die. I won't let that happen. I know you're in a lot of pain right now and the road to recovery isn't going to be easy but, we are going to do this together. I'll be there every step of the way. The kids are waiting in the waiting room and Kathy and the gang are praying for you. And Elliot, he's going to be okay."

David watched Olivia's chest rise and fall with every breath she took and he couldn't have been more thankful. When he felt a small squeeze on his hand his face lit up.

"David…"

"Yeah Liv," he said, "It's me. Don't worry about talking. You need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

David felt Olivia squeeze his hand again before she went back to sleep and he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Olivia. I love our family and I am never, NEVER, letting that go."


End file.
